The Morning After The Night Before
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Callen and Deeks have a drunken night together. How will that change the dynamics of the team, and what will happen when they realise that the feelings that induced their coupling, run deeper than either of them ever imagined. Callen/Deeks. Will contain scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings. Okay I know I shouldn't but… this idea came to me while moving and just won't let go. It will be quite explicit in the sexual interactions, so if that is not your thing, please don't read it. Also not sure how often I will be able to update, as I have only had this first chapter running though my head. But knowing me I will think of more now I have started it, so we'll have to wait and see now won't we?**

 **Also the bits in italics are flashbacks.**

 **Anyway if you're still with me, I hope you like this new story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks was pulled forcefully from joyful slumber by a pounding in his head, and a serious thirst. He could help but moan quietly at these feelings. Because they were sure symptoms of a really bad morning, or a really good night, depending on which way you looked at it. But he really wasn't in the mood to do anything but wish his hangover away, and declare to himself that he was never drinking again.

He was lying there, trying to decide if it was worth the pain and effort to open his eyes and see if he had sensibly placed a glass of water on his bedside table or not. Because he knew if he hadn't, then when his eyes were open he was going to have to pull his ass out of the bed and stagger to the kitchen to get something to drink. And he really didn't know if he had the energy to do that. He really wasn't sure if he wanted to do that, but the dryness of his throat was starting to scratch, and he hated that feeling. He also knew he would never be able to fall back asleep with it there tormenting him. He was still trying to decide if it was worth it when out of nowhere an arm came across his body, pulling him backwards. Well that certainly solved his dilemma for him. Because at the contact his eyes flew open, for two reasons. One the body his connected with was as naked as his own, something he hadn't realised until he felt the touch of skin, everywhere. The second was the fact the body most definitely wasn't female. That was a given from the lack of breasts and the raging hand-on pressed into his back.

It was then he registered other feelings in his body which were not from the hangover. He had pleasurable aches everywhere, the main one being the slight pain in his ass. It was a good pain he knew, a sure sign he had had a very good night with the man behind him. But for the love of him he couldn't put a face, let alone a name to that man. He lay there pressed against the unknown man's body and tried to remember what the hell had happened. He remembered the team had all gone out for drinks after closing a particularly difficult case. He remembered drinking with Kensi, Sam and Callen. He couldn't stop the groan that came out of his mouth as he turned his head to the pillow trying to find a cool part. He hoped to good that whenever he had picked up whoever this guy was, was after the senior agents had left. Oh sure, he wasn't adverse to men, they made his sex life all the more interesting, but he really didn't want anyone from NCIS to know that fact. He dreaded to think how Sam and Callen would reach if they knew. Oh please, let them have left before I hooked up.

He was so deep in his thoughts he barely registered the man nuzzling his neck, moving his hair out of the way with his nose so he could plant kisses upon the skin. In fact he didn't register anything until the man behind him spoke.

"Morning."

That one word was enough to have Deeks shooting up into a sitting position with his back towards his night time companion. Because he knew that voice. Okay sure, he had never heard it so filled with sleep, nor sounding so sexy but still, he knew it. But that wasn't possible right? Because there was no way… right? I mean… just no. That would never happen. Not in a million years. And even while his mind screamed at him that this was not happening, he felt the man behind him pull back from him and move to lie on his back. Deeks wasn't sure what to do. Well no, that wasn't true. He knew what he should do, but he really didn't want to do it. He did not want to turn around to be confronted with who was in his bed. Who it was he had had sex with last night. Because… no. Just no.

But he knew he had to do it. They couldn't stay like this forever, and he didn't want the other man to think him a coward. So taking a deep breath he oh so slowly turned, only to find his eyes meeting the pale blues ones belonging to his team leader. He had had sex with Callen. He had had **sex** with Callen. He had had sex with **Callen**. And with all this going through his mind he could say only one thing.

"Hey."

* * *

Callen woke to find himself in a bed. That was the first clue that he was not at home. But he was okay with that. It had been a hard case, and there was nothing wrong with letting off steam with a casual one night stand. He lay there trying to remember who it was he had hooked up with this time. He remembered the beginning of the night, the team drinking and Deeks deciding it would be a really good idea if they all did shots. He remembered Sam and Kensi both bugging out early, but that was usual for them. His partner had wanted to get home to his family, and Kensi had a date. So he remembered it being only him and Deeks. They had had a laugh, and as they had drunk more they had started rating the women who walked past. Not that Callen was actually interested in the fairer sex, but he could hold his own in appreciating their form. He was trying to remember when Deeks had left and he had gone for one more to his liking when he remembered how he had seen an extremely hot guy walk past and hadn't been able to stop his eyes from following him.

* * *

 _Callen had watched the guy, who was all toned muscle and tight jeans saunter past, but he quickly looked away and turned to Deeks, hoping he hadn't noticed. That was when he saw he was looking at the same man the same way he had been. Well what do you know, Deeks like the guys to. He couldn't stop him stop himself from leaning over and whispering in his ear "A nine, definitely."_

 _Callen enjoyed the jump from the younger man that accompanied that sentence as Deeks turned to him with a look of a scared rabbit._

 _"What?" Deeks had squeaked, his voice had actually raised at least a register and Callen felt a bit bad. Though only a bit._

 _"You heard, he's nine. I'd do him in second." Callen replied taking a gulp of his beer as he did so, making sure not to break eye contact with the man sitting next to him._

 _"Seriously?!" Deeks spluttered. He had never considered that Callen was that way inclined. It opened up a whole set of possibilities in his mind. No. He's your team leader Deeks, don't even think of going there._

 _"You saying you wouldn't?" Callen asked simply in the same tone they had been using to discuss the women previously. Making Deeks relax at the idea that this was okay. That he could talk to Callen about men as well as women._

 _"Well I would prefer he did me." Deeks replied cheekily waggling his eyebrows, enjoying how it seemed it was his turn to stun his drinking partner._

 _At those words Callen's mind instantly supplied an image of a naked Deeks under him as he pounded into him. An image he was finding it really hard to remove. Therefore he did the only thing he could think of doing. He gave Deeks a croaked, seductive smile as he muttered "Is that so?"_

 _Deeks could only sit there and stare at the heated look Callen was giving him. Callen for god's sake. He was looking at him as if he wanted to strip him naked right here and now, and Deeks had a feeling that if he suggested it he would let him. Oh this was not good. They couldn't do this… could they?_

 _Callen didn't think for a minute anything would happen between him and the detective. I mean forget for a moment he was his technically his boss, he was ten years older than the guy. Plus there had never been any sort of chemistry between the two of them before now. It was no doubt a result of the alcohol. He needed to stop this now, to suggest they leave, get Deeks a cab home and walk away. But even as he thought this all he found himself doing was staring at Deeks as if he was undressing him with his eyes. And hey after seeing him in the showers at work, he had damn good idea of what was underneath that shirt and jeans. And it was good._

 _Deeks knew he should look away, but the part of his mind that was telling him this couldn't happen was getting smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared completely in a drunken haze and he did what he wanted to do. he closed the distance between himself and Callen placing his lips upon the older mans in a drunken, yet heated kiss before pulling back and murmuring in a sultry voice he didn't even know he had "Take me home."_

 _There was no way Callen could say no to that idea. Deeks looked so completely decadent leaning against him. Looking up at him through his hair, his eyes begging for him to do all the things he wanted to do to him. Callen was not made of stone. Who could possibly say no to the man who was now somehow in his arms? Who could possibly turn down a night with Deeks? So with a nod he signalled for the check before guiding them both out of the bar and into a waiting cab._

* * *

Well at least now he knew who he was lying in bed with. He just wasn't sure what to do with that information. He remembered the sex, and it had been fucking fantastic, or was that fantastic fucking? Either way. It was mind-blowing. Who knew Deeks was that flexible? He knew they shouldn't have done it, but too late now to go back. Only thing he could decide now was where to go from here. He could try to sneak out of the room and pretend it never happened. But how would that affect their working relationship? Not to mention the fact he was pretty sure Deeks had just moaned. That meant he was awake. So there was no slipping away. Therefore Callen did the only thing he could think of doing, and it was the one thing he really wanted to do. He reached across and pulled the younger man into his arms, pressing their naked bodies together in a way that caused him to remember what they had done last night. In way that caused his dick to wake up as well. He found himself nuzzling Deeks' neck, planting soft kissing on his sensitive skin, but when that gained no response he decided he should probably go for a more direct way of interacting with the man whose bed he was in. Therefore he spoke. "Morning."

Callen had not expected his word to cause Deeks to rip himself out of his arms. Nor for him to sit there with his back to him. He couldn't help by sigh as he realised what was going on. Deeks had been drunk last night, they both had been, but he had thought they were both sober enough to know what they were doing. Obviously not. Great. Well this was going to go well then wasn't it? Not. Therefore he lay back, trying to force his erection away as he waited for Deeks to speak, or at least acknowledge he was there. It felt like forever, but was probably no more than half a minute before Deeks slowly turned to face him and with an awkward smile said "Hey."

"Hi." Callen replied but when nothing else was said and Deeks just sat there staring at him he felt the need for more. "So last night happened."

"Yeah, umm…. I guess it did." Deeks replied frowning as he ran his hands gently through his hair trying not to make his headache any worse. He had no idea what to do in this situation, and his brain it seemed was on some alcohol induced vacation.

"You guess?" Callen asked his eyebrow raising at those words. Didn't Deeks remember? Oh god. The best sex he had ever had, and it didn't even register on the other man's radar. Great.

"It's a bit hazy." Deeks confessed with a shy smile. It was starting to come back, some of it. A body pressed against his as it moved inside him. Kisses showered across his chest in all his most sensitive places, cries of pleasure, both his and his partners.

"Right. Well why don't we pretend it didn't, and I'll just go." Callen suggested, already moving to get up, while keeping the sheet around him. He should have left earlier. Why the hell did he stay for the awkward morning after? Was he insane?

"No. wait, umm… do you want breakfast?" Deeks asked trying to think of way to keep Callen there until his brain had time to return to fully working order. Though the look the other man gave him made him realise that that probably wasn't the best suggestion he had ever had.

"No. I'm good. Why don't you go back to sleep." Callen said already working his way out of the bed and towards his clothes. The sooner he was gone the better in his mind. Damn it, he really shouldn't have let this happen.

"Okay." Deeks agreed, if for no other reason than he had no idea what else to say. So instead of any more words he lay down and closed his eyes. Listening as Callen made his way around his round and found his clothes. He continued laying there like that until he heard his front door close, then his eyes opened once more and the first thing he saw was the glass of water on the bedside table along with paracetamol. He knew he didn't put them there. That made him realise who did. And he couldn't stop the groan that came out of his mouth as he pulled the pillow over his head in an attempt to pretend that morning had never happened. How was he ever going to face Callen again? How were they going to work together? How the hell had this even happened? And it was with those thoughts that Deeks slowly fell back into oblivion, only to dream of heated stares from icy blue eyes, and the feel of calloused fingers running gently, almost reverently, across his body as he begged for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **heyjode,** **sgc2602, Lic. Lu, guest (Guest), Petunia3116 and elsje1967** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait, my mind went blank at how to continue it. But I have an idea now. Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks spent his days off after his night with Callen, slowly remembering all that had happened. And damn if his memories were correct, it had been the best, most awesome sex, he had had in very long time. And he certainly wouldn't say no to doing it again, though hopefully next time he wouldn't drink so much, so he could remember it all in perfect, glorious orgasmic detail.

Of course then he remembered Callen's parting words about pretending it didn't happen and he couldn't help but kick himself for causing them. Because he also remembered how he had been pulled against Callen's naked body, and at how pleased he had seemed to be to have him there, if you know what I mean. Not to mention the kisses he had placed upon his neck. That was up until he had been a god damn idiot and ruined it all by freaking out. Because he had come to the conclusion that that morning Callen hadn't been adverse to the idea of a repeat performance, something that Deeks himself now dearly wanted. But no he had to act like a dick and cause the older man to think he didn't want anything to do with him. Didn't want him in his bed, when the truth was actually far from that idea. He couldn't think of anything better than sharing his bed with Callen again, with seeing if it would be as good another time, or if that first was some sort of fluke.

But that wasn't likely to happen now, was it? Or was it? Could he maybe find a way to seduce Callen once more? Maybe the next time the team go out for drinks, or any other time really. Of course they would have to keep it from their partners, he doubted either of them wanted Sam and Kensi to know what they were getting up to, but maybe they could do it again. He had to hold out hope that that wasn't only a onetime thing, because there was no way sex that great could only happen once in his life time. No, it had to happen many more times, many more.

It was with these thoughts in his head that he arrived at work refreshed after their days off.

"Good morning all, what a glorious day it is." He said with a wide smile as he placed his bag on his desk, though he couldn't help but watch Callen out of the corner of his eyes, and thus noticed when the man tensed slightly before turning to look at him in his usual relaxed manor. It was so quick that if he hadn't been watching, Deeks knew he would have missed it.

"Deeks, your right. It's good to appreciate the day." Sam agreed smiling. He had a great time off with his family and was ready to get back to work. He was glad Deeks seemed to be in the same frame of mind.

"Yeah, cos it could be the last one you ever see." Callen responded smirking as the two men opposite turned to him, though Sam did so with a glare while Deeks just raised his eyebrows at that sentence.

"Really, G? Come on." Sam replied shaking his head at his partner. He had seemed out of sorts all morning but Sam had no idea why. G wouldn't tell him, but then again talking had never been G's favourite occupation.

"Just saying." Callen answered with a shrug. It was true wasn't it? Okay so maybe he was being a little pessimistic, but then he hadn't had the best days off. He had spent his time berating himself for fucking Deeks. It should never have happened, especially considering it seemed the younger man was a lot drunker than he had thought he was. I mean he didn't even remember it happening. Damnit, he was not supposed to be thinking that right now, he was at work for god's sake. It was one night that he would do anything to forget, but it seemed he couldn't lose the memories of how amazing it had been. At how perfectly they had seemed to fit together, at how it felt to finally have someone with the stamina to keep up with him. No, stop. But even as he thought that he found his eyes resting on the younger man a fraction too long before he pulled them away. He couldn't get the image of him naked and writhing beneath him out of his head. Of course in his mind this was a perfect example to why you didn't hook up with your co-workers. It never ended well for anyone.

Luckily Callen was pulled out of his dark thoughts, or X-rated depending on which you were talking about, by a whistle from Eric.

"Case on deck." The tech operator said before bouncing back up the stairs. Expecting the team of follow him, which they of course did.

* * *

It seemed weapons had gone missing from Pendleton, and while they had been tracked to an extremely shady business man, no one so far had been able to get close enough to locate them, nor find out how they had been procured. As such, Callen's team had been called in for an undercover op. Callen was more than happy to play the part of shady middleman for an equally shady and fictional underworld criminal. The only stumbling block he came up against was the fact that the business man, Hector Remez, didn't want to deal with the middle man. He felt he was important enough of play with the big boys. But Callen, being as he really was good at his job, had convinced the guy that he didn't need to meet with the crime boss, surely meeting with his lawyer would be enough.

Of course there was only one person on his team who could even be coincided to play the lawyer, and that was the one who had actually passed the Californian bar, and still had a licence to practise, if he was so inclined. Therefore two days after the case started found Deeks and Callen both suited and booted in Hetty's best, meeting Hector in a high end club, preparing to do the deal.

Both of them knew what was at stake, and as such they made sure that nothing of their personal life seeped into the work. They were professionals and both damn good at their jobs. So they sat at the table, drinking tequila with the man who thought he was all that, as they hammered out the details of the contract. Hoping to get the location of the weapons so they could take them off the streets. It took three hours, and at last one bottle of tequila, before the contract was signed and sealed. They then had to wait for Sam and Kensi to lead the teams to the location they had been given. They needed confirmation that the weapons were there before they pulled the plug on this one and got all those around the table arrested, including themselves. Therefore it was another hour before the police busted up the place. And another hour after that before Callen and Deeks were released.

* * *

Making their way back to mission they were both silent. They had both had more to drink than they probably should have, but it wasn't like they could have turned round and said 'no thanks, I'm undercover and therefore need to stay relatively sober', now was it? When they finally arrived it was to find the place empty except for Hetty, who had been waiting for them.

"Gentlemen. I am glad you are back safe. Now make sure you hang up those suits, and I will see you in the morning." She said, her bag already on her shoulder as they walked into the main room.

"Will do Hetty, have a good night." Callen replied smiling at the woman, knowing that no matter how late they had returned, they would have found her just as she was.

"You too. Mr Callen, Mr Deeks." Hetty responded smiling genteelly at them both before making her way to the exit, leaving the two men alone.

Now Deeks, had not failed to notice how hot Callen looked in his tailored Armani suit, but he had made sure to keep this observation to himself. But now the case was done, and they were alone. It was the prefect chance in his mind to do what he had planned to do before this case kicked off. Namely try and seduce Callen back into his bed. Therefore turning towards the older man he took a step towards him with a saucy smile upon his lips.

"So Callen. What plans do you have this evening?" He asked once they were alone, taking a step towards the older man so he was in touching distance. Or he would be if either of them reacted out to do so.

Callen wasn't stupid. He could read the look in Deeks eyes, but he really didn't think it was a good idea to go down that road again. Even if his body protested loudly that he was wrong. He opened his mouth to shut the younger man down, to tell him it was never gonna happen again. But as he did so he looked into Deeks' eyes and as such he found the words that came out were completely different.

"None that I know of, why?" He asked with a quirk of his lips and the raise of his eyebrow.

"I was thinking we could go get a drink." Deeks suggested smiling his most endearing smile at the man in front of him as he reached out to place his hand upon Callen's chest, making sure he understood exactly what he meant by those words.

"Deeks, no." Callen replied placing his hand over the one upon him, stopping Deeks from moving it across his body. Just that simple touch was already raising his blood pressure, not to mention his dick.

"Why not?" Deeks pouted, I mean they had done it before. Why shouldn't they do it again?

"We can't do this." Callen answered shaking his head, wrapping his hand around Deeks' so he could pull it away from its contact with his chest.

"Why not?" Deeks asked again, though this time there was no playfulness in it. It was an honest question that he wanted an honest answer to. He wanted to know why it was Callen was turning him down. Wanted to know what he had done wrong so he could correct it and get the man back into his bed. Where he really wanted him.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, and this… it complicates everything." Callen explained gesturing between them as he released Deeks hand pushing it towards the younger man's side. He wasn't going to start anything with Deeks, that time before had supposed to be a fun night. It turned out to be not so much, and there was no way he was going to go through that again thank you very much.

"I think we worked perfectly fine together on this op, so that's a lie, and I'm not suggesting a relationship Callen. I'm suggesting sex." Deeks explained in exasperation at the ridiculous reasons the older man had given him. He didn't think their previous private interactions had affected either of their work, and a relationship? Seriously? Hell no, he really didn't one of them thank you very much.

"Deeks-" Callen answered, about to protest some more, but he was cut off by the younger man putting his finger over his lips as he spoke.

"No listen. How often after a hard case do you want to just unwind? Find a hook up and release all the shit we have to deal with. Hmm?" Deeks asked removing his finger as he looked at Callen, giving him chance to reply. But the older man did nothing but look back at him. Okay then. On with what he was saying. "If you're like me, I would say it's often. Neither of us are the relationship, stay at home kind, unlike our partners. But I also find I really hate having to go through all the crap that comes with finding someone to spend the night with. All the hoops you have to jump through to hook up. So wouldn't it be better if you had someone who you knew felt the same as you, and didn't require wining and dining to get them into bed?"

Callen stood and blinked as he processed what it was Deeks had just said. Because he was pretty sure he had just suggested…"you asking me to be your fuck buddy, Deeks?"

"Yeah, I am." Deeks answered completely unabashed by the idea. It was the perfect solution in his mind. They would both get awesome sex, without the hassle of having to go out and pull. What could go wrong?

"Deeks, your drunk. We're not doing this. Not after last time." Callen answered with a sigh as he shook his head. They had been down this road. The one where he gave in to the younger man, and look what happened. Deeks didn't even remember it for god's sake.

"I'm not that drunk, and I now remember everything. I was an idiot for freaking out like I did, and I really want you to fuck me into the mattress again. Please?" Deeks begged, making his eyes go wide as he gazed at the other man though his hair, putting on his most seductive look. He just hoped it worked.

And Callen looking at him swore blindly to himself. Because it damn well did. How could anyone say no to that look on Deeks face? I means seriously? The guy was looking far too sexy to be able to exist right now. Therefore with a growl in his throat Callen glared at Deeks as he replied. "You freak out on me in the morning, and I'm gonna shoot you. Got it? This was your idea."

"Deal." Deeks responded with his usual charming smile making Callen narrow his eyes at him for the way he was able to be manipulated by this man.

Though "You'd better get changed. Hetty will kill us if we don't hang up these suits before we go to yours." Was all he said in response to that. He would make Deeks pay later on. Oh yes, there were many things he could do to the man in front of him to get his revenge for the manipulation, and Callen was going to enjoy planning and executing every single one of them. Deeks was in for a long night, he had better be prepared.

"Why mine?" Deeks asked making his way towards the dressing rooms. The sooner they changed, the sooner they could leave.

"Because I don't own a mattress, and you want me to fuck you into one." Callen whispered into his ear before moving ahead of him and entering a cubicle, leaving the younger man gulping as he wondered just what Callen had planned for him. But even as he did so he felt his heart rate speed up as the blood started to rush to his nether regions and away from his brain. Not that cared, whatever Callen had planned, he was ready and waiting for him. Bring it on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Lic. Lu, ssl71 and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I did mention this would have scenes of a sexual nature right? Well this is your first one. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks let then both into his apartment, leading the way to the livingroom, but when he got there he wasn't sure what to do. I mean it wasn't like they had fallen through the door kissing each and ripping their clothes off. No, in fact they hadn't kissed since they had agreed to spend the night, and maybe more nights, together. So what was he to do now? He had no idea why he was feeling so shy, normally he would be pulling the man towards him, leading them to his bedroom, but this was Callen. So…

Callen noticed Deeks' hesitation and found it rather amusing. He knew what he was thinking, but he was here for one reason and one reason only. Therefore without thought he walked up to the younger man, wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head towards his own. Sealing their lips together in a passion filled kiss. That was all Deeks need before he joined the party. Quickly running his hand over Callen's chest, before moving them so they slide beneath the tee he was wearing, pushing it up so he could feel the whole of him.

Callen pulled out of the kiss so he could raise his arms and let Deeks remove his top. But before the younger man could return to the exploration of his chest he smirked and sidestepped so he was standing behind Deeks. Once there he started to plant kisses upon his neck, as he slowly pushed his own hands underneath Deeks' shirt. He didn't try to remove, just teased him with his touches, and kisses, waiting until the time Deeks capitulated to his control. Because this was his revenge, this was Deeks' punishment. Callen was going to control every moment of their time together, and he wanted the younger man to understand that from the off.

And Deeks, well he couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Callen teased his most sensitive points. The feel of his calloused fingers running across his nipples and down his side, it made his lean back, resting against the man behind him, giving him what he wanted without a word. He was Callen's to do with as he wished. He was all his.

Callen smirked at Deeks' obvious show of submission. It was only then that he brought his fingers out of his shirt to undo the buttons, slowly revealing to his sight, from his position watching over Deeks shoulder, the smooth chest that was hidden beneath. The smooth chest that he was determined to mark before this nights end.

Once the shirt was off, Callen quickly turned Deeks around so he could kiss him fiercely, making his mind melt into nothingness as their bare chests pressed together. And while doing so Callen directed them both towards the bedroom.

It wasn't until the back of his legs hit his bed that Deeks surfaced enough to know where they were. And that was only because Callen pulled out of the kiss so he could look at him. Watch him come back to himself before he smirked once more and pushed him backwards so he lying down his legs still hanging off the side. Callen then went to work removing the rest of Deeks' clothing until he could stand and look down at the completely naked man before him. He loved how compliant he was. How willing he was to do as he wanted him, how trusting he was that Callen wouldn't hurt him.

But that wasn't the main thoughts going through his head right then. No, now he decided, it was time for revenge. Therefore he moved so he was straddling the younger man, his jean clad thighs brushing against Deeks' uncovered skin as he dipped his head down to suck at the sensitive spot where his shoulder met his neck. Sucking hard enough to leave a mark, but making sure it was low enough on the man's body that it would not be seen the next day at work. Once satisfied with the deep red mark he had made, Callen proceeded to move slowly down Deeks body, kissing sucking and biting as he went, driving the man underneath him mad with a desire to move things along. But every time Deeks reached up to try and undo Callen's pants, or pull him into a kiss, the older man managed to slink away. It was a talent, Deeks had to give him that, even if it did drive him crazy with frustration. But at least he soon got the message. He was to lie there and take whatever torture Callen chose to give him. And hey, as tortures went this was definitely the most pleasurable he had ever encountered. Maybe if the enemy did this they would be more willing to spill their secrets.

Callen took his time making his way down Deeks' chest, but soon he found himself on his knees his mouth dangerously close to the younger man's cock, and Callen couldn't help but smirk. He could see by the slight tensing of Deeks' muscle what he thought would happen next, but Callen was nowhere near ready to give him that just yet. Therefore after half a second of breathing heavily over the younger man's straining erection he stood, taking a step back before moving his hands so he could flip Deeks over before the other man had a chance to realise what was happening.

Deeks for his part was confused. One minute he was waiting to feel Callen's mouth upon him, and the next he was staring down into his pillow, lying on his front. How had he done that? He wondered, but all thought soon left him as he felt Callen once more join him on the bed, his jeans creating a delicious friction against his sides as he slide up his body to start his torture with his mouth all over again, this time on his back. But Deeks soon realised it wasn't just Callen's mouth this time, his hands soon joined in, kneading his muscles in a way that caused Deeks to moan in pleasure at the sensual massage he was now receiving. Holy hell, how was it Callen didn't have men lining up around the block begging him to do this to them? How the hell had he been so luckily to get him to do it to him? Oh man, the touches, kisses, bites, they were all intoxicating, and Deeks had a feeling they were something he could soon become addicted to. And lying there naked in his bed letting the other man do as he wished to his body, Deeks really couldn't find it in himself to care.

By the time Callen had made his way down Deeks back he was coming to the end of his own endurance. His cock was straining against his pants, and he wanted nothing more than to just sink into the man lying before him. But he knew he couldn't. Therefore using every ounce of his willpower, he pulled away from the younger man before making his way to his bedside table. He remembered where Deeks kept the lube and condoms, and they were gonna need both, soon.

Once the things he needed were collected he returned to the bed, only to flip Deeks over once more before sinking to his knees and without any preamble closing his mouth around the younger man's throbbing member. He moved Deeks legs so they were over his shoulders, giving his fingers access to the other man's hole. And when he pushed his first finger in he couldn't help but smirk at how Deeks arched his back of the bed and reached down to grab his head. It was all the incentive he needed to proceed.

Callen prepped Deeks hard and fast. Gone was the sensuous torture he had been inflicting, now there was only one thing on his mind. Getting the other man ready for him. It was something Deeks appreciated, and made sure Callen knew by the sounds he made, calling out for more, harder, faster, begging him to hurry so he could have him inside of him. He was a complete mess and he knew it, but he didn't care. He was willing to do anything, say anything, that would make what he wanted happen faster. Make Callen enter him now.

Finally Callen felt Deeks was ready. Therefore he stood and striped in record time, before growling in a voice rough with desire "move up on the bed."

Deeks didn't think twice before he complied, even if hearing that voice coming out of the man he had thought he knew so well caused another hit of pleasure to zoom through him to his dick. Oh man, who knew Callen could sound damn hot while being commanding?

Once Deeks was lying fully on his bed, Callen moved between his legs. He pulled them up so they rested upon the younger man's chest, and in one smooth stroke he entered him fully. Deeks gasped and threw his head back at the sudden pleasurable invasion. A gasp that soon turned into a moan as Callen pulled back out, only to hammer back in again hard. This was what Deeks wanted so desperately, and it was more than he could ever imagine.

They continued like that, with Callen holding Deeks legs to his chest as he pounded into him. Watched as the man beneath him writhed and moaned, mewed and begged. He doubted Deeks even knew what he was saying or doing anymore, and Callen loved it. It helped him prolong his own torture, just so he could watch what he was doing to him. Watch how he managed to take Deeks to the edge and then pull him back over and over again.

But finally Callen knew he had to end it. Therefore he released Deeks legs, moving between them so he could grab wrap his hands in Deeks hair to hold him still. So he was lying skin to skin with the younger man as he pounded into him, staring directly into his eyes as he did so.

* * *

As soon as Deeks felt Callen move, his legs automatically wrapped around the older man's hips, pulling him closer, and giving him the leverage so that he could move with him. He wanted to come, and was about to beg Callen to help him, but then he found his eyes trapped in the icy blue of Callen's own. They were eyes that held so many selects every time he looked in them, but right now, in that moment in time, they held nothing but desire for him. A desire that went beyond fuck buddy's. No, what Callen's eyes said to him loud and clear in that moment was 'mine'. And Deeks certainly wasn't going to disagree with that one, so rather than speaking he looked back, hoping his own stare reflected his thoughts. That yes he was Callen's, to do with as he wished, whenever he wished.

* * *

Callen didn't understand what was happening as he stared down at Deeks. Because he knew this was more than just good sex, but he wasn't about to question it. No instead he revelled in the feeling it gave him, one of complete control over not just himself but his partner as well. A control that he had lacked most of his life, but somehow had found in bed with Deeks. Oh no, he definitely wasn't going to question that. Instead he smiled down at the younger man before whispering, in words barely louder than a breath "come for me."

And Deeks found he could do nothing but comply. Therefore staring into the eyes of his team leader he did just that, crying out as the orgasm hit and ripped through him, pulsing his body as the man above him carried on pounding into him. Cried out until his sight went almost white with pleasure before the blackness of him closing his eyes descended.

* * *

Callen watched as Deeks came, watched the orgasm course through him, holding off his own so he could see how it affected and contorted the man's face. Felt how his muscles contracted around him as he moved purposefully inside him. But when Deeks closed his eyes Callen knew he could hold off no longer, and with a cry of his own he emptied himself in one of the best and hardest orgasms he had in a very long time. And once he was done Callen did the only thing he could do. He collapsed down on the man beneath him, joining his own ragged breathing to Deeks'.

* * *

They lay like that for some time, both trying to calm their heartrates and pull themselves back to the world, with little effect. But finally they came back. Deeks was surprised to find his legs had moved to wrap around Callen's carves, and his arms were wrapped around the older man's body, holding him close.

Callen for his part came to, to find his head in the crook of Deeks' neck, and he didn't think twice about turning his head to plant a sweet kiss upon the younger man's neck.

"We have to do that again." Deeks muttered, a smile plastered on his face at the pleasure he had just received and given.

"Ur-huh, only if you're good." Callen muttered in response before heaving himself onto his elbows so he could pull himself completely out of the younger man and mange to collapse beside him rather than on top of him.

"If that's my reward, I'll be on my best behaviour." Deeks replied turning to smile smugly at the man beside him, and all Callen could do was chuckle at that before he found the energy to move and clean them both up. It was time to sleep, and after that exercise he was pretty sure they both needed it, a lot of it.

And when Callen returned to the bed, pulling the covers over them both, Deeks automatically turned to curl into his side, resting his head over his heart as he wrapped his arms around Callen's body.

"Night, G." He mumbled, already half asleep.

"Night, Marty." Callen replied before moving his hands, so one was in Deeks' hair and the other rest upon his shoulder.

And as they fell into a deep sleep, neither one of them considered that maybe, as they were fuck buddy's, perhaps they shouldn't be falling asleep together. In fact right then neither of them cared. All they wanted was to be close to the one they had just shared the most amazing experience with. And neither of them even questioned about how that experience had not only been about sex as it was supposed to be. Neither of them considered that that night they had shared something more, something deeper, than they had ever felt with anyone before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank for the Shannoune (Guest), Lic. Lu, ssl71, heyjode, Petunia3116 wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke to the sound of his alarm blaring into the room, and he couldn't stop the groan that came out of his mouth. He was pretty sure he had only just fallen asleep. He knew he should move to turn the annoying sound off, but he was so warm, and his pillow was so comfy.

"if you don't shut that damn thing up, I am going to smash." Came a sleepy voice, which seemed to rumble through his pillow. It was only then that Deeks realised that his comfy sleeping place, was actually a man's chest. No not a man's chest, Callen's chest. Hmmm.

"Go right ahead, as long as I don't have to move." He decided to reply, coming to the conclusion his was far happier where he was, than moving across the bed to turn off the alarm.

"Well, if you insist." Was all the notice Deeks received, before he found himself flipped on his back, Callen lying on top of him as his arm reached out to yank his alarm from the wall socket.

"That's much better." Callen said into the resulting silence, and Deeks, well he had to say he agreed.

"it is." he murmured, wriggling beneath the heavy yet toned body on top of him, arranging it so he could wrap his legs around the other man and pull him close. Giving Callen a very good idea just what he was suggesting they did now they were awake. Well this was certainly better than him freaking out, but…

"We don't have time. Hetty will kill us if we're late." Callen muttered, though he couldn't stop himself pressing his body, and his erection into the one below him, glorying in the feel of Deeks hard cock pressing back.

"I'm sure she'll understand. We were working late." Deeks responded wrapping his arms around Callen so he could pull him down to kiss him deeply, pressing their bodies even closer together so that they could move them against each other, taking great pleasure in the friction that action caused.

"I'm pretty sure what we were doing late last night does not count as work." Callen answered when they finally parted for air, though in truth his mouth only moved from Deeks lips to his neck, smirking as he encountered the marks he had made the previous night. He did love to sign his work.

"Fine, then I should probably get up and have a shower." Deeks replied trying to manipulate the older man into changing his mind.

"You probably should." Callen agreed. He wasn't falling for that one again, though he was also currently kissing Deeks shoulder and showing no signs of moving off of him, so the point was rather mute in truth.

"You could always join me. It would save water after all." Deeks suggested, an idea coming into his mind of him and Callen in his very spacious shower. God love whoever put in such a large cubicle.

"That does sound like the environmentally friendly thing to do." Callen replied pulling his lips from Deeks skin so he could prop himself up on his elbows and stare into the younger man's eyes for the first time that morning.

"It does." Deeks agreed his eyes twinkling.

It was therefore unsurprising that mere minutes later found both men standing in the shower cubicle, the hot water pounding down onto their skin as the kissed each other passionately. Hands were everywhere, the water removing the friction from between their bodies as they pressed against each other. But as much as Callen wanted nothing more than to pin the younger man against the wall and take him, he knew they really didn't have time for that. Hetty might let them be a little late, but what he wanted to do to Deeks would take all morning if not longer. His list of ideas was ever growing when they concerned the younger man and him, naked. Therefore he decided it was time to curtail the fun and get to doing what a shower was designed for, though maybe not in the normal way.

As such he pulled out of the kiss and before Deeks could complain he turned the man around so that he had his back to him. Deeks was fine with that, thinking Callen was going fuck him again, but instead Callen reached around Deeks and grabbed the shampoo. Pouring small amount on his hand he then proceeded to thread them through Deeks' hair.

"Umm, G, what ya doing?" Deeks asked confusion in his voice, even as his eyes closed at the feel of the hand gently massaging his scalp. Hmm, if this was another of G's forms of seduction, he really couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Washing your hair, what does it look like?" Callen asked, pulling on the strands in his hand to make sure he removed the younger man's mind from the gutter he was coming to the conclusion it lived in. Not that he had anything against that in theory, but right now they needed to shower and get to work. They could investigate each other's bodies more later. After all they had already agreed that this wasn't a one night thing. They were fuck buddies now, meaning they could do this whenever they wanted, and however much they wanted.

"Are you sure you know how? I mean, it's not like you have much is it?" Deeks responded cheekily. Sure he wanted sex, but he would accept being washed as a second best, plus if he allowed G to wash him, then that meant he could wash the older man. And there were certain parts of G's anatomy that Deeks felt would need a very thorough cleaning.

"Behave, you." Callen muttered pulling on Deeks' hair once more before pushing his head under the stream of water, washing away the soap as he did so. There was something remarkably intimate about what they were doing. More so than if they were just having sex in the shower, but Callen refused to think about that. Instead he just enjoyed the moment. Enjoyed the feel of the wet hair passing through his fingers, enjoyed watching how the suds ran down Deeks muscled back being chasing by rivers of water.

"I think my hairs clean now." Deeks finally said. He had enjoyed it for a while, but now he was stuck under the shower, not able to open his eyes and water kept getting into his mouth. It was time to move this on in his mind.

"Then I guess it's time to clean your body." Callen murmured into his ear as he reached around the younger man to grab the body wash. But before he could pick it up another hand shot out and held his still.

"Only if I get to wash yours." Deeks whispered in answer, his eyes still closed from the water pounding down on his body. But even with then as such, he knew exactly where his body wash was kept, and therefore knew exactly where G's hand was going to be.

"That seems reasonable." Callen agreed before stepping to the side, letting Deeks move his head out of the flow of water but making sure both their bodies were still under it.

What happened next was an intense lesson in how to shower. The two men stood there, under the water eyes never straying from each other's as they moved their hands over each other's bodies as if in some sort of synchronized dance. They never seemed to bang into the other, always seemingly one step ahead of each other as they cleaned of the sweat and others thing that the previous night together had stained their bodies with unseen. It was when both their hands moved to each other's cock that it got truly interesting. For that was a part of the body they both felt needed a great deal of attention with soap and slow, yet firm movements. It did not take lot before the sound of water drumming down around them was overtaken by the heavy breathing. Before the slow movement became more firm and quick. Before both their hands tightened around the others erection, using the soap to remove the friction as they gave pleasure and received it, all the while not looking away from the other man's eyes, instead watching as they blew wide with desire and sexual need. And as they both came close to the peak, the one that would send them over to oblivion of orgasm, Callen took a step closer, making it so he could grab both of their cocks in one hand while the other wrapped around the younger man's head, grabbing his hair tight. Deeks caught on and did the same, moving his hand at the same speed and direction as Callen's on their dicks while he wrapped his arm around the older man's body, pulling him closer still so that their lips could met. Their eyes closed as they kissed. But even if they wished to, neither of them could sustain the kiss, and instead found their lips parting so that they could breathe before returning to touches of lips and tongues, parting once more to release breathy moans of pleasure as they both moved further and further towards the spike of pleasure their actions where causing. And when they finally got there, the both found themselves throwing their heads back, and as such pushing their bodies even closer together, as the released their orgasms.

Once it was over, they both came back to earth to find that their foreheads were touching and that they were wrapped in each other's arms, both holding the other up with a counterbalance in weight. Deeks couldn't help but chuckle as he spoke. "Well it looks like we need to clean ourselves again."

And Callen well, he laughed in reply before agreeing, and taking a step back as he decided it would probably be best for all if they each did their own bodies this time. Not that that stopped them from watching each other and sharing little smiles of remembered pleasure.

It wasn't until they were out of the shower and dressed that they both started to consider what they had done, that morning and the night before. Consider that maybe the way they had been behaving wasn't as they would with a one night stand. But they both decided to dismiss it in their minds. It didn't mean anything, it was just that they knew each other, worked together, were friends. It didn't mean anything special. And it didn't cross either of their minds as they climbed into a taxi together to go to work, that them arriving together might raise some questions from the others they worked with. Nor did they think about how the small smiles upon their lips might well tell their respective partners more than they would ever want them to know. Because to them, there was nothing to tell. This wasn't anything, not really, just an agreement between friends. No matter what anyone else might think, they knew the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank heyjode, Petunia3116 and ssl71 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks and Callen walked into the mission together, strides matching as they turned into the bullpen, and only separating to go towards their own desks. Sam who was sitting at his, couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the sight that was greeting him, and it wasn't just because G and Deeks had come into work together.

"Don't you ever go home, G?" He asked his partner as he watched him unpacking the things from his bag.

"What?" Callen asked confusion written across his face as he paused in his actions to stare at Sam. what was he talking about now?

"You're wearing the same clothes I last saw you in. Well ones that don't belong to Hetty anyway. Bit of a give-away." Sam replied smirking as he watched G's confusion move towards calculation and he tried to think of a way to answer that sentence. But before Callen could say a word, the youngest member of the team spoke up.

"Oh my god, you guys hooked up." Kensi screaked, laughter sounding in her voice as she put two and two together and got four. The fact Callen was still wearing his old clothes, and that he came in with Deeks really did lead to only one assumption in her mind. But when her eyes met those of her partner she saw how they had widened in alarm and how Deeks had tensed at her words. Obviously he didn't want Sam to find out what he and their team leader had been up to, and she was his partner, it was her job to have his back. Therefore she continued speaking. "Just tell me they weren't sisters. Because that would be all kinds of wrong."

"Don't worry princess, I can promise you, we didn't hook up with sisters." Deeks replied waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Nope, they were just good friends." Callen agreed moving to sit in his chair, before exchanging a knowing look with Deeks. Yeah the ones they hooked up with last night were just good friends, really good friends.

"Ur-huh." Was all Sam said to that. Because he wasn't stupid, and like Kensi he could count. He had also just witnessed the look Deeks and G had shared and it really didn't take a genius to figure it out. You'd think two who specialised in undercover would be better at hiding the fact they had had sex the previous night really. But he wasn't going to say anything with the younger partners there, he would wait until it was just him and G, then they were gonna have a serious talk about how, or rather who, he spent his time with outside of work, or more to the point, inside the bedroom.

Kensi was dying to get Deeks on his own so she could find out all the sordid details of his night with Callen. I mean the guy was an enigma, and she had never actually seen him hook up with anyone before. Though considering his choice had been Deeks, well that maybe did tell her why that was. He obviously liked men and didn't want everyone to know. Though she was pretty sure that if he had wanted it to remain a secret he would have done better not to have bedded her partner. Oh yes, she had far too many question she wanted answering.

She waited half an hour before it got the better of her and she stood and walked over to stand in front of Deeks' desk.

"I'm going to the range, want to join me? See if you can beat me this time?" She asked smirking at him knowing that if she suggested she was a better shot than him he was definitely likely to raise to the challenge.

"Oh I'll beat you Kensilina, and then you can buy me coffee." Deeks replied standing up and moving around his desk so he could follow her out of the bullpen.

"You'll be the one buying, Deeks." Kensi said as they moved away from where the senior partners were sitting.

This was it, the time Sam had been waiting for. Therefore he too stood and moved to stand in front of his partner's desk.

"Yeah, Sam, what's up?" Callen asked looking up from his paperwork as the big guy's shadow fell across it.

"No matter what Kensi said, I know the truth, G." Sam replied simply though he made sure to keep his voice down. He didn't want everyone in the office to hear this conversation.

"Oh? And what truth would that be?" Callen asked leaning back in his chair as he stared up at his friend. Oh he knew what he was talking about, he was just trying to work out if he could get out of this without confessing to anything. What he and Deeks did in their private time was up to them wasn't it? It had nothing to do with Sam.

"You hooked up with Deeks last night." Sam responded succinctly, spelling it out in a way that gave G no wriggle room. Because he had not phrased it as a question, it was a statement of fact.

And Callen hearing that realised there was no use denying it. To do so would be an insult to their friendship. So instead he answered with just one word that said how much he felt this conversation did not need to be happening. "And?"

"G, this isn't a good idea. Dating co-workers never ends well." Sam explained with slight exasperation in his voice at the challenging look in G's eyes. He knew the other man didn't want to hear what he had to say, but he needed to.

"Says the man married to his former team mate." Callen replied with a raise of his eyebrow clearing not amused by Sam's hypocritical behaviour.

"You know what I mean." Sam responded crossing his arms as he glared right back at the man in front of him. He wasn't going to get into that one. He and Michelle had fallen in love that was different. I mean this was Deeks for god's sake.

"You have nothing to worry about Sam, Deeks and I aren't dating." Callen explained deciding to take pity on the man in front of him and let him know that there really was nothing to worry about. Him and Deeks were just having a bit of fun, nothing wrong with that right?

"So the sex was just a one-time thing then?" Sam asked raising his own eyebrows at that. Because he was pretty sure that that wasn't the case. He remembered how G had been the morning before the last case, and he now had a pretty good idea of why. Something had happened between him and Deeks when he and Kensi had left them in the bar the previous week. There was no way in his mind that last night was the one and only time they had found themselves in bed together.

At that Callen sighed as he realised he couldn't lie. And there was nothing to be ashamed about. It was a simple solution and it worked. Therefore he decided to tell Sam of the agreement he and Deeks had come to.

"More like… friends with benefits."

"There's no such thing." Sam responded without thought. That was the biggest pile of crap he had ever heard. Friends with benefits? G was delusional if he believed that.

"Oh?" Callen asked curious at what Sam meant by those words. Because he was pretty sure that was exactly what his current relationship with Deeks was, and it was definitely real.

"Yeah. Friends with benefits is just what people use when they're too afraid to admit they actually like each other. Be careful, G." And with that said Sam turned and returned to his desk to carry on with his own paperwork, though he couldn't help but worry about his friend as he did so. He didn't want to see him get hurt by this latest stupidity. And as he realised that he vowed to himself that if Deeks did hurt his partner, then he was going to have to answer to him. That thought made a small smile appear on his face. He would have G's back in this, just as he did with everything else. He was his partner, and that was what partners did.

* * *

The door of the firing range had barely shut before Kensi spoke. "So you and Callen, huh? What was it like? Who was top? Is he big? Did he take charge, or did he let you be the one in the driver's seat?"

"Whoa, Kensilina. That's a lot of questions. And anyone knows that a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Deeks replied holding his hands up in a stopping motion. Why on earth would Kensi want to know any of that? The idea just seemed wrong to him.

"So kissing was involved then?" Kensi asked with a smirk on her face at the unintentional bit of information he had given her.

"I can honestly say that yes, there was definitely kissing." Deeks replied with a sigh, realising he wasn't going to be getting out of this conversation any time soon. So instead he started loading his gun, hoping he could get it done quickly enough that he could pretend he couldn't hear her words.

"What else?" Kensi asked not letting up for a minute. She wanted to know damn it. It wasn't like her own love life was anything to shout about right then, she needed to live vicariously through someone, and that someone it seemed was Deeks.

"Really? You really want to know what your team leader is like in bed?" Deeks asked in disbelief. I mean she worked with Callen, so why…?

"Hell yeah." Kensi replied without hesitation.

"Oh princess, what am I going to do with you?" Deeks asked rhetorically shaking his head at her. She really was so very special.

"Answer my questions or I'll have to beat it out of you." Kensi answered simply, a gleam in her eyes as she imagined training with Deeks until he told her all she wanted to know. She would be able to get it out of him in minutes that way. He was no match to her in hand to hand after all.

"Nice, Fern. So glad you care. Ouch." Deeks responded, rubbing his arm where she punched him for calling her Fern. He hoped that that would get her mind out of the gutter, or more truthfully out his bedroom, but alas it didn't seem to work.

"Don't call me Fern. Now back to my questions…"

"Fine. It was great, not saying, yes, and not even going to go there." Deeks replied, answering each of the questions she had originally posed in quick succession.

"Oh come on Deeks, you have to give me something." Kensi whined trying her best to the do the puppy dog eyes he was so good at.

"Why?" Deeks asked not moved an inch by her look. She really couldn't pull it off, not like him.

"Because as surprising as this is, you're the one that's dating, not me." Kensi responded honestly with a shrug. Was it wrong to want to know about her partner's love life? She told him all about her dates and boyfriends after all, it only seemed fair that he did the same.

"Okay, hold your horses, G and I aren't dating Kensi. We're just having a bit of fun, that's all." Deeks replied alarmed at the idea that she thought he and Callen were something more than they were. They were just friends who had sex. There was nothing special about that.

"Seriously? Just a bit of fun? Ugh men." Kensi answered to that rolling her eyes at him. It was typical, men were only interested in one thing after all. Or at least all the ones she ended up meeting were at any rate.

"Well you did ask." Deeks replied with a shrug of his own, not understanding why she seemed to find offense with his words.

"Fine. Let's just shoot shall we?" Kensi said deciding she had heard enough.

"Happily." Deeks agreed readily, anything to get away from the conversation they were having.

With that they both put on their ear protectors and starting firing at the targets. But as he did so Deeks found his mind drifting to the man who he had left sitting in the bullpen. The man he had spent the night with, and he couldn't help but wonder when he would get the chance to have sex with Callen again. Because this morning really hadn't been enough in his mind, he wanted more. A lot more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank ssl71** **for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it gets a bit hot and heavy at the end, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen had spent the day thinking over the words his partner had spoken to him earlier. Thinking about the idea that maybe the feelings he had for Deeks were more than just someone who enjoyed great sex with a friend. He didn't buy it. But he still couldn't let them go in his mind. He had kept finding his eyes turning to watch the detective covertly as he worked at the desk opposite him, and by the end of the day Callen found it was driving him crazy. He was sure there was nothing to Sam's words, but he needed to provide that that was true. Needed to do something to show that he was right and Sam was wrong, that friends with benefits was a real thing. It was with that in mind he pulled up to Deeks apartment three hours after work, a case of beer in hand. He would show Sam. This was nothing more than sex.

* * *

Deeks was relaxing in front of his TV when a knock sounded at his door. He wondered who it was even as he pulled himself up to answer it. He knew who he wanted it to be, he wanted it to be Callen wanting to spend the night with him again. But he hadn't called him to ask him over. He hadn't wanted to seem desperate or something, nor did he want the other man to think that he wanted to be with him more than he should for the arrangement they had agreed on. I mean no one needed to hook up two nights in a row right? As such he felt he couldn't invite G over to have sex with him, no matter how much he wanted to. So while he hoped it was G, he didn't for a minute think it would be. Which was why he was rather surprised when he opened his door to find the man in question standing there with a case of beer in hand.

"Hey, Deeks. Thought we could have a few beers. That is if you're not busy." Callen said when the door opened. But when all Deeks did was stare at him he had to wonder if he had just made a terrible mistake. But no, surely not. They were friends right? They could hang out, as well as have sex… right?

"Hey G. Um sure. Come in." Deeks finally replied shaking himself out of his shock as he stepped aside to allow the other man entry. He had to wonder about the whole having a beer idea, but maybe Callen needed the alcohol before they jumped into bed together. I mean thinking about it, the only time they had ever ended up there had been when they had been drinking, even if they had been sober when they showered that morning. Waking up naked with someone did lower the inhabitations somewhat.

"Cheers." Callen responded moving towards where he knew the living room was, and placing the beers on the coffee table before sitting himself down on the couch. Making it clear he wasn't about to jump the younger man. That he meant his words about having a few beers.

"You want to watch some TV?" Deeks asked as he sat next to him, not sure what to do in this situation, having never been in it before.

"Sure." Callen replied grabbing a couple of bottles and opening them before handing one to detective who was channel surfing, trying to find something to watch. Finally he found one of those shows that showed funny clips. He settled back against the couch, ready to watch and laugh. I mean everyone liked these kinds of show right? They were his favourite.

Callen watched as the younger man relaxed. He had seen how confused he was by them not having sex, but Callen was here to prove something, and that was that there was no feelings between them. Okay sure, jumping into bed with Deeks would have done that just as well, but he knew if he had taken them straight to the bedroom the nagging voice in his mind wouldn't have been silenced. He needed definitive proof that this was nothing more than two friends having some fun. That was his reasoning at least when he snaked his arm across the top of the couch, resting it behind Deeks head, before he gently lowered it onto his shoulders. Damn he felt like a teenage boy trying to make a move a pretty girl, or boy as was his case. But that didn't matter. He needed to push Sam's theory to the limits, to test that what he believed to be trued was indeed correct. Needed to prove that he felt nothing more for Deeks than sexual chemistry. Needed to show that in a romantic setting nothing was stirred inside him. And what better way to do that than to snuggle up on the couch together? It was the perfect way to prove that this was nothing more than sex. Therefore when his arm settled around Deeks' shoulder he moved his hand so he could start to play with younger man's hair, teasing the ends with just enough pressure that there was no way that Deeks didn't know his hand was there.

Deeks for his part was confused when he felt the arm around him. He had expected it to pull him towards the older man, and he was ready for that. Ready to be pulled towards the solid body next to him and kissed senseless. But that didn't happen, instead he felt Callen playing with his hair. What was going on? Why was Callen behaving this way? It was almost like… like he was flirting with him? But there was no need. I mean, he was a sure thing. Therefore he couldn't stop himself turning to Callen with confusion in his eyes as he did so.

Callen saw the frown upon Marty's face, and knew he didn't understand what he was doing. Surely that was answer enough to the silence the wondering Sam had implanted in his mind? Surely now he could drag the younger man to him and devour him as he really wanted to. But instead of doing that he found himself applying gentle pressure to Deeks' shoulder, pulling him towards him slowly with the aim of having him lie on his chest. He had to know, completely and without any hesitation that Sam was wrong.

Deeks felt himself move, until he found himself resting on Callen's chest, his hands splayed over the hard muscles under the thin shirt he was wearing.

"G?" He asked slightly breathless as he stared into the older man's eyes and saw something he didn't know, and didn't understand.

"Watch your show, Marty." Callen replied moving carefully so that he was now lying on the couch with Deeks half on top of him. His arms wrapped around the other man, holding him close.

"Okay." Deeks nodded before settling down with his head on Callen's chest, turned towards the TV. It seemed G wanted to snuggle. He had not thought he was that kind of man, nor had he considered that this could be part of the agreement they had. But being where he was, held in G's arms so gently, he couldn't find it in himself to care too much about the whys. The feelings caused by the warmth that surrounded him removed all worries from his mind and allowed him to just be. Allowed him to lay with the other man as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, as if this was part of who they were now. Allowed him to just enjoy the feeling the body below him and the arms around him in a way that touched almost too close to his heart.

And Callen holding Deeks close to him felt his breath hitch as he breathed in the smell of his hair, and caressed the muscles of his arms and back gently. Because as he did so he felt something else rise inside him that was not desire or sexual need. No what he was feeling was something more than either of those two emotions could ever be. And it was in that moment, as he unconsciously turned his head to kiss the top of Marty's hair, that he knew Sam was right. He had feelings for Marty Deeks that ran a hell of a lot deeper than just an appreciation for his body. No he cared for his soul.

Oh crap.

* * *

Once the show finished Deeks turned in the arms that held him, turned so that he could cup the face of the man he lay against. He had enjoyed the snuggling, but now he wanted more. So as he turned he also moved up to place his lips upon Callen's own.

The kiss started as gentle yet sensual, but it soon turned into something more as the passion and desire rose up in both men. It soon turned heated and demanding, and when they finally broke for air, Deeks found himself now straddling the man below him. Looking into the desire darkened eyes of G Callen him he couldn't help but marvel in the power he held in that moment. He was sitting upon the man who he knew could turn the tables so fast he wouldn't even see it coming. But from the look in G's eyes he knew he wouldn't, he was giving him this time to do as he wished. And there were many things Deeks wished to do. Therefore pulling himself up so his back was straight he, with one fluid movement, pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest the man below him. He then took a hold of G's hands which were resting on his hips, taking them carefully in his and laying upon his bare skin, his eyes never moving from the blue ones of the other man. He sat there, guiding G's hands across his body, showing him exactly where he liked to be touched and with how much pressure. Seducing himself with his lover's hands while he started into his eyes. And when he lowered said hands to the waistband of his jeans he watched as G's eyes grew even darker and wider, and he knew desire to take control was souring through the other man. But he also knew he would hold back until Deeks himself was ready to relinquish it. he didn't know now he knew, or why he did, didn't understand what had happened that evening or what was happening now, all he knew was that he gloried in the knowledge that G was letting him be in control. That G Callen was voluntarily letting him control his own actions. Callen was letting him control him. With that in mind he rested G's hands against the buttons and zipper that kept his jeans closed. Giving without a word, permission to open them.

And Callen didn't hesitate to do so. He made quick work of the closures, even while his eyes never left those of the man above him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Not now he knew his feelings for the younger man, but when Deeks, no Marty, had turned to him there was no way in hell he could have walked away. When his lips had pressed against his own Callen knew he was lost, a slave to the younger man. He was his to command, to do with as he wished. Because this wasn't about sex, or at least not just about sex, this was something more for him. He always took control with his partners, liked it that way so that he could make sure no feelings became involved. But now… he was too late to stop it. So why fight for command? If Marty wanted to lead, then he would happily follow. For now, for this night as he watched the younger man strip off his shirt letting him see the marks he himself had made upon his skin the previous evening, he would willing give into the cravings of his soul. What happened tomorrow would come, but for now he had the night. He couldn't help the arousal he felt as he watched Marty guide his own hands across his chest, nor the surge he felt to grab him and turn so that the younger man was below him. His to pleasure. But he restrained himself. He could see in Marty's eyes how much he was enjoying the mask of control he was giving him, and he found in that moment he could refuse him nothing. And so he ignored his head, and did as his body wished.

Once his pants were undone, Deeks rose up off the couch, standing to the side so he could strip himself naked for the supine man, who was still fully dressed. Being the one without clothes should have made him vulnerable, he knew that. But he knew, that for tonight at least, it would give him the power. Smiling down at G, he moved to climb back upon his body, but he did not return to his previous position of straddling his hips, no he moved so that he was sitting across his legs. And while still staring into Callen's eyes he slowly undid the closures of the older man's pants. He slipped his hand inside them and drew out his erection. Then with a smirk upon his lips he lowered his head to enclose the large throbbing manhood in his wet warm mouth, sealing his lips tightly around it as he sucked gently.

This action caused Callen to throw his head back as he moan in pleasure at the feel of Marty's mouth around him. His hands moved of their own accord to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer so he took him deeper, revelling in the feel as he bobbed up and down, his tongue wickedly wrapping around him as he moved in and out. It was the best kind of sensual torture, for Deeks' was not going fast enough to cause him to cum, but he was doing enough to create continuous surges of pleasure to spike through his body.

Deeks continued in this way for some time, before he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted G inside him completely, no matter how glorious he felt in his mouth. Therefore pulling away from his dick he moved up G's body until he was once more straddling him hips. He moved and grabbed his hands, guiding them to his ass before leaning down to whisper in the older man's ear "make me ready for you."

His words caused Callen to raise his eyebrow. Because however much he really wanted to do as Deeks was suggesting, they needed a few things. "Lube, condom?" He asked simply, hoping to bring the other man back to reality but all he got for his troubles was twinkling eyes.

"Are you telling me you don't have a condom in your wallet?" Deeks asked as he pulled G's right hand away from his ass and towards his mouth, taking the fingers inside he licked and sucked them, coating them in saliva before pulling them back out and speaking again. "As for lube…"

Callen understood exactly what he was saying and a roar of pleasure rose through him. The idea Deeks wanted him so much that he wouldn't even bother to walk to him bedroom and get proper lube, but would use what nature provided for him, it made the animal inside Callen purr with pleasure. As such he didn't hesitate to lower his now wet fingers to Deeks ass. It was time to lay claim to what he was starting to think of as his own.

Callen lay there and watched as Deeks pushed himself against the fingers he was inserting into him, fucked himself on his hand as he prepped him to take him. Watched with rising desire at the expression of pleasure that crossed Marty's face as he did so.

It didn't take long before Deeks was once more leaning down to speak in his ear, but this time he was panting heavily, finding it hard to breathe through the exhilaration that was coursing through him. "Fuck me." He murmured to G, wanting only one thing right then, and that was the other man inside him. He wanted to ride him cock to oblivion and back as many times as he could.

As soon as the words left Deeks mouth Callen's fingers left his ass, causing he to bemoan the loss slightly, even if he knew even better was to come. Callen quickly pulled his jeans and boxers down further, so they were lying across his thighs as he pulled out his wallet and almost fumbled in bringing out the condom. But before he could even think to put it on it was taken out of his hands by the naked man on top of him. Taken and expertly placed where it needed to be. Then Deeks sat up, positioning himself to perfection, before he slowly lowered himself all the way down, until he was completely impaled on Callen's cock. At that point he through his head back and moaned in pleasure at feeling so full. At having this man below him, inside him. He could never get enough of this. Of that he was sure. Then he felt hands on his hips, urging him upwards, and he obeyed. Raising and falling as he slowly fucked himself on the man below him, resting his own hands upon his still covered chest for more leverage.

It wasn't long before the pace increased, both of them breathing heavily as Callen thrust his own hips up in time with Deeks' downward movement. Both perfectly in sync as they fucked harder and faster. Building up the pleasure until it ripped through bother the bodies, cries coming out of their mouths as they found the peak of organism and were sent spiralling into the abyss of the after.

As soon as his organism left him Deeks collapsed on the one below him, weary to the bone with the pleasure he had just received. And as he lay there, his head resting once more on Callen's chest, feeling the rise and fall and the hammering of his heart he heard the breathless voice of the man below him and above him.

"Holy shit."

It was all Callen could think to describe what had just happened. What he had just felt with the man who he now had wrapped in his arms. The only words that could possibly hope to describe the emotions running through him.

"Yeah." Deeks agreed, feeling a one word answer really was all he was up to sharing right then. He closed his eyes aiming to drift into bliss filled slumber, but his plan was stopped by a hand pulling his hair so that he looked up into face of his lover.

"We are going to do that again. A lot." Callen said. It was the closest thing he could find to saying what he really wanted to. Which was mine. Deeks was his now, and only his. But he couldn't tell the younger man that. It wasn't part of the agreement they had made. There was no clause in it that said they couldn't be with other people, but the idea of Deeks doing what he had just done with him with anyone else… there was no way Callen was going to let that happen. No. So he would have to do everything in his power to make sure it didn't. And the easiest way in his mind was to make sure he kept the younger man occupied every night. And well, if that meant having sex with Deeks every night of the week, he wasn't finding a flaw in this plan. Because Deeks was his, and there was no way he was going to let anyone else touch him. Not now he knew the truth. Not now he knew that his feelings for him ran deeper than sex alone. Not now he knew that he was the one person on the planet who could possibly make him happy. No there was no way he was letting Marty Deeks go now, not ever.

Of course he now needed to convince the other man that being with him, and only him, was the best plan, but he was sure he could find a way. There had to be one, right?

And Deeks staring into his eyes didn't understand the look in them, but he knew he liked it. Liked having it directed towards himself. Liked the feeling of warmth it gave him. So he simply smiled as he replied. "Hell yeah. In fact, give me a few minutes and we can go for round two."

Callen chuckled at that before he muttered into the younger man's hair. "You, Marty Deeks, are gonna be the death of me."

But as Callen didn't seem to sound worried by this, Deeks decided that it was a good thing. And hey, was there a better way to go than enjoying the pleasure they found with each other? He really couldn't think of one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Petunia3116 and Lic. Lu for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I have to confess I may have wanted the movie Shelter (the 2007 one with Brad Rowe who is way hot) a tad too much of late, and this may have been influenced somewhat by a scene from it. Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NICS: LA.**

* * *

It was when Callen felt a shiver course through the naked man in his arms that he remembered they were lying on the couch. And while he was still fully dressed and had Marty on top of him, the younger man's back was bare to the slight chill in the night air. Therefore nudging the dozing man who was his blanket he pulled Marty from his bliss filled slumber.

"Hey, Marty. Time to go to bed." He whispered into his ear.

"Okay." Deeks agreed pulling himself up from where he was lying. His body instantly missed the warmth of G's body, and his arms around him. Missed having that muscular, toned chest as a pillow and mattress.

When Marty was standing Callen followed quickly, before taking the younger man's hand and guiding towards his room. Once there he insisted Marty get under the covers so he could warm up, while he striped himself of his clothes quickly. Quickly making it so he could join the man he had realised he had feelings for in the bed.

Deeks for his part had expected Callen to get right back to business now they had relocated. After all he had suggested they did that again, and he found he was more than ready for that. But rather than moving so he was on top of him, Callen lay down at his side, lying so they were face to face, while one of his hands came up to run across the scruff on his jaw.

"You're beautiful." Callen muttered, finding himself in awe of the man lying with him. The man who so freely gave himself to him without question.

Deeks didn't know what to do with that sentence. A part of him wanted to make a witty remark, turn it into a joke, but a larger part refused to let him. Something about the way G had said it, about the way he was looking at him, told him to joke now would be the worst thing to do. So instead he did the only thing he could think of. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed the older man. Hoping in that action he would give G whatever it was he needed from him right then. Hoping that with a kiss he could thank the older man for his words, thank him for whatever the unnamed thing was that made him speak them. That made him look at him as he was doing now.

Callen was grateful for the kiss. As soon as the words had left his mouth he had expected Deeks to make a joke of them. But he hadn't. Instead he was giving Callen hope that there was a possibility that he may just return the feelings that had induced him to speak. That maybe this was more than just sex to the other man as well. Oh god he hoped it was.

With that thought Callen pushed Marty onto his back, not letting their lips part as he moved so he was lying on top of him, skin pressed hard against skin as he deepened the kiss, igniting the passion and fire in them both as he devoured Marty with abandon. As he kissed the younger man in such a way as to cause his mind to cease working, so he became Callen's to do with as he wished. He then pulled back so he could kiss down Marty's neck. Sucking at the spot where it joined his shoulder, adding yet another mark onto the man below. Yet another sign that he belonged to him. Pulling back to see his handy work Callen couldn't stop the soft growl which came from deep inside him as he moved back to sooth the angered skin, nor could he stop the word from slipping between his lips.

"Mine."

* * *

Deeks had felt the shift in the kiss, and did everything in his power to keep up with the man who was now lying on him. He gloried in the desire that raced through him at the feel of having G there. And when the kiss tore his wits away, he let it happen. He was happy for his mind to stop working at that moment in time. Happy to just let himself feel. And feel he did. He felt the slightly abrasiveness of G's stubble, and he felt the pleasurable pain where he marked his skin. And it was due to this lack of thought that when he heard the quietly growled word he didn't question it. All he did was moan back a simple "Yes."

This seemed the right thing to do, seemed to please the beast in Callen's chest if the look he gave him was anything to go by. Deeks was glad. He would give G anything he wished right then. Anything at all.

And Callen seeing that look in his eyes felt an overwhelming sense of emotion for the man below him. It shot through him like a bolt of electricity as he looked into Marty's eyes. This was the man he wanted, and the only one he wanted. The only one he wanted to lie in bed with, the only one he wanted to kiss, and the only one he wanted to make love to. He stilled at the last thought, but the put it aside. It was part and parcel with having feelings, that the sex would be so much more. They would add an extra dimension to the interaction, and all he wanted then was for Marty to feel it to. With that in mind he reached for the bedside draw to grab the lube and condoms. He was going to show Marty just how much he cared, and with that, just how much better it could be between them.

And that was exactly what he proceeded to do. This time there was no one in control as such. No this time was more about the balance of give and take that came when you're with someone you care for. The trade of touch for touch, kiss for kiss, stroke for stroke, and lick for lick. There was no overriding agenda in either of their minds, just a wish to enjoy and explore, a wish to give and receive the pleasure that was coursing through both their bodies. A wish to share it all with the man they were with. And when Callen entered Deeks, it was while lying upon him, his body pressed as close as it could get to the one below, Deeks' arms wrapped around him as well as his legs.

The act itself was gentler than it had been the other times they had done it. The movement in and out more leisurely as Deeks rocked his hips up to meet Callen's thrusts. And through it all their lips were barely an inch apart. The air they breathed was shared between them as the kissed each other through the moans of pleasure had the heavy breathing of exertion. And when they came it was as one, staring into each other's eyes as they called out the others name.

* * *

Later, after they had returned from the orgasmic high, Deeks was once more wrapped in the warmth of other man. Though this time it was with him spooning him from behind. And for the first time he actually had a chance to think about what had just happened. Think about what had been said, and think about the possible meanings to the changes that he had seen that night. And all he could hear was the softly growled "mine" going round and round in his head. What did that mean? Well obviously he knew what it meant. It meant Callen thought he was his, but what did that mean in the greater scheme of things? And more importantly, what did he want it to mean? He had started this… thing with Callen in the attempt to get him back into his bed so he could have great sex with the guy. He had just wanted to do it again, but now he had to wonder. Was that all he had wanted from him? Or was it more a case that was all he had believed Callen would be willing to offer? And if it was the latter case, what more did he want? And was G really willing to give it to him? What were his true feelings for the man lying behind him? Did he want to date him? No. That would be too weird… but conversely did he want him dating anyone else? No! So what was it he wanted? Well that answer was simple. He wanted G Callen, and he wanted him all to himself. But things were never that simple, were they? And it was with these questions going round unanswered in his head that Deeks drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116 for the wonderful review.**

 **So here is the next chapter, there is probably only a couple more to come after this one. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were sat in the car outside the house of the suspect in their latest case. They had been there, waiting for him to return home for at least two hours now, and usually by this time Kensi would have been driven up the wall by her partner's inane chatter. But not today. No today Deeks was silent, only answering her questions in monosyllables. This, quite disturbingly in Kensi's mind at least, she found was more annoying than him talking a mile a minute. There was obviously something on his mind, and well she was his partner, and it wasn't like they had anything else to do. So finally deciding to bite the bullet she asked the question that had been demanding an answer in her mind for the last hour.

"What's wrong Deeks?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing, Kensilina. I'm fine." Deeks replied finding himself pulled out of his mind where he was still trying to work out what had happened the previous evening between him and G. Trying to decide what he wanted from the other man, and trying to work out what he wanted them to be. He had far too many questions he didn't have the answers to right then for his liking.

"Oh come on Deeks. You've been staring at the same tree for the last 15 minutes. Not to mention you have spoken exactly 20 words during that time. You are not fine." Kensi responded with exasperation as she rolled her eyes at her partner, though there was an underlying tone of worry in her voice which caused Deeks to turn to her with a smile.

"I'll have you know that tree is very interesting, and I really think you need to find something to do other than counting how many words I speak. There that was another 28, well actually its 36, now 38…" he said in his cheekiest tone. He needed to put G from his mind, and bantering with Kensi always made him feel better, right?

"Yeah, and that's the most you've spoken in one go in the last two hours. Talk to me Deeks." Kensi responded refusing to be deterred from her original question. She wanted to know what was on his mind, to help him deal with whatever it was that was distracting him from his job.

"What would you like me to talk about? The much maligned plight of LAPD detectives who end up working for NCIS maybe?" Deeks suggested with his sunny grin firmly in place.

"Deeks. I'm your partner. Tell me what's wrong." Kensi replied in a serious tone. She would do whatever it took to get an answer to that. And she meant whatever it took.

At her words Deeks signed as he knew she wasn't going to be put off. Therefore turning his mind back to the problem that had plagued him all morning, namely one G Callen, he frowned as he answered her.

"Nothing's wrong, I don't think."

"Well what's on your mind then." Kensi asked insistently. Now he had started talking she wasn't going to let him stop.

Deeks thought about how to answer that for a moment. Trying to work out the best way to phase what was going through his mind. But rather than explaining all that was on his mind he found himself forming a question instead.

"Would you ever consider dating Callen?" He asked in a curious tone as he tilted his head in a way that suggested he felt looking at her sideways would help him find out the answer somehow.

Kensi for her part frowned at the sudden departure from what they were discussing… though considering Deeks was sleeping with Callen, maybe it wasn't so far away after all.

"What? Umm, no? I don't think I'm really his type." She replied not sure how else to answer that. I mean what do you say when someone asks if you would date the guy they are sleeping with?

"But if you were, would you?" Deeks asked insistent this time. He needed to know. Needed someone else's opinion on all that was going through his mind. Needed someone else's take on the man he was starting to have feelings for. Needed to know if he was the only one who would be unsure about dating the secretive team leader.

At that Kensi turned to stare at the house they were watching as she tried to think of her answer. She wanted to say yes, because it was obvious that Deeks was thinking something along those lines. But she refused to lie to her partner. And as for dating Callen… well…

"I… I don't know. I mean he's a great guy and all but…" She trailed off, not sure what else to say. I mean they were talking about Callen. He wasn't exactly the most open guy in the world was he? Not to mention the fact that he was seriously complicated. His emotional interactions were, to her knowledge at least, pretty much zero. He was not the type of man she would ever go for.

"Yeah." Deeks agreed with a sigh, turning to look at the house as well as he considered her answer. It was exactly what his own mind was telling him. That however much he might care for G, there would always be a but at the back of his mind. Something that would make him hesitate to give his heart to a man who was so very reserved.

"Has something happened?" Kensi asked turning to look at her partner's profile, trying to figure out why he was asking this now. When they had spoken the previous day he said they weren't dating, so what had changed in the night that had passed? What had made Deeks suddenly start to question what it was he and Callen were doing together?

"I don't know." Deeks groaned softly. Why couldn't it be simple? Why could it not have turned out how he planned it to? I mean it was supposed to be just sex. When had it changed to something else? But even as he thought that Deeks could hear a small voice in the back of him mind saying that he knew it was never just about sex. That between him and G there was always something more, it was what made it so great when they were together. If only he could have continued in blissful ignorance of that fact, it would have made his lifer so much easier.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" Kensi asked in confusion. If something had happened, surely it would be obvious, right?

Deeks kept his eyes locked on the house they were watching, not that he was actually seeing it at all. No he was too busy taking a deep breath and preparing himself to say the words he had never anticipated having to say to anyone. "I think I have feelings for him."

"Well, yeah. You're sleeping with him. You wouldn't do that with someone you didn't have feelings for… or at least I hope you wouldn't." Kensi answered in a dismissive tone. Of course Deeks had feelings for Callen, she would be more worried if he didn't. What she didn't know was what they had to do with whatever was on his mind.

"I wouldn't." Deeks replied quickly and without thought. No he could never sleep with someone he didn't find attractive in some way. It had always been his Achilles heel when undercover. That he needed to have a connection of some kind with his mark. And it had gotten him into trouble more than once.

"So…" Kensi asked when he said nothing more. She needed to know what it was that was troubling him so.

At that Deeks huffed a humourless chuckle before turning his eyes to her and explaining what it was he had meant by his previous sentence as it seemed she had not understood the consequences of the words he had spoken then.

"I'm starting to think that maybe my feelings are about more than just sex."

"Okay. Is that a bad thing?" Kensi asked honestly. Okay, so she couldn't see herself dating Callen. Not in a million years, but Deeks… well when she had first worked out they had slept together she had assumed it meant more than Deeks had claimed it did. So yeah, those two she could see together. But it wasn't about what she thought was it? It was Deeks' opinion that mattered here.

"That's what I'm trying to work out." Deeks answered with a slight smile. There was nothing more he could say, that was exactly what it was he was trying to do. Work out where he and G would go from here, where they could go.

"Well for my part, I think you'd make a cute couple. You'd be good for each other." Kensi replied returning the smile.

"Thanks." Deeks responded before turning his eyes back to the tree he had been watching before. Turning his mind back to the problem that was G Callen in his life, and leaving Kensi in silence once more. But she did not try to break this one. Instead she left him to his thoughts, hoping she had helped in some little way. She couldn't think of anything else to say to her partner after all.

* * *

Sam and Callen were making their way down the street, on their way to interview the next person who had known their suspect. Callen needed advice, and as much as he didn't want to tell Sam he was right, he didn't know anyone else he could turn to for it. Therefore taking a deep breath he spoke.

"This is all your fault." He said, starting the conversation in the middle rather than at the beginning.

Luckily Sam knew him well enough not to take affront at his non-secular statement. Instead he just raised his eyebrow as he asked in a casual tone, "what? That some guy went crazy and killed a marine?"

"No. That I have feelings for Deeks." Callen replied glaring at his partner. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead right there and then.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger. Though got to confess, I thought it would take you longer to work out that I was right." Sam responded with a smug smile, even as he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. He couldn't help it. Callen had just told him he was right, and there was no way he was gonna let that one go. Not on your life. He would saviour the sweet taste of Callen admitting he was right.

All Callen did in response to that was increase his speed and deepen his glare. He knew that Sam would react this way, and if he hadn't needed to other guys advice, nothing on earth would have ever induced him to tell him what he just had. He made it a rule to never tell Sam he was right, even when he was. It wouldn't be good for the big guy to get a big head after all.

"So what you gonna do about it then?" Sam asked jogging to catch up with his partner and then matching him stride for stride as easily as if they were going out for a leisurely Sunday stroll.

"What can I do?" Callen asked in exasperation, though Sam heard the underlying tone of his words. The one that said it was a real question. That his partner really wanted an answer from him. Really wanted his help in dealing with the situation he now found himself in. Of course the answer to Sam was simple, and as such he said it to Callen.

"Well, if it was me, I'd tell him."

"Seriously, just tell him? That's your advice?" Callen asked stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and turning to Sam with an incredulous look. Was he crazy?

"Yeah. Why not?" Sam asked with a shrug, not understanding G's problem with his words. If he and Deeks talked about it, surely everything would be sorted then. Even if it did mean he was gonna have to deal with goofy detective around more often. He could do that, as long as the kid made G happy, he could put up with anyone.

"Umm, because I very much doubt he returns my… feelings." Callen replied saying the F word through gritted teeth, still not happy about this turn of events.

"Oh come on G, he's sleeping with you. There is no way Deeks doesn't feel the same." Sam responded with a roll of his eyes. Was his partner really that stupid? No don't answer that. He had temporally forgot he was talking to G Callen. When it came to him and emotions, the answer was always, yes he was.

"You really think so?" Callen asked not being able to disguise the hope in his voice as he said the words. The idea that Deeks could possibly return his feelings… it was everything that he wanted. When he had woken that morning to find the younger man in his arms, he had lain there just watching him sleep. Watching the way his hair fluttered slightly as he breathed out. Watched how his eyes moved beneath his lids just before he awoke. He looked so peaceful, and gorgeous, and well, he was everything Callen hadn't ever realised he wanted. He wanted to wake up like that every morning. But he had not for a minute considered the idea that that might possibly be an option. In his mind it was all about sex for Deeks. After all he was the one who had suggested the fuck buddies arrangement. Why would he want any more from Callen than that? What more did Callen have to offer him than great sex? Nothing in Callen's mind that was for sure. But he had to confess, when it came to the emotional shit, Sam knew much better than he did.

"I told you, there is no such thing as friend with benefits. That goes for the both of you. You need to talk to him." Sam replied trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. He knew Callen, and he knew that it wouldn't have crossed his mind that he wasn't alone in the feelings department. All he had to do now was make sure that G understood that. And that he acted on it. He did not want to have to be around the two men while they sent looks of longing at each other across the bullpen thank you very much.

"I'll think about it." Callen conceded, and he truly meant those words. He really would think about it. But right now they had a case. Something that was all the more obvious as they had reached their destination. Time to put thoughts of Marty Deeks from his mind, and instead try to find the killer who had managed to get hold of military grade weapons. Yeah, that was much easier to deal with.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Lic. Lu and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is the penultimate chapter, there is one more to go after this, but I just want to take the time to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story. Your responses really motivate me with my writing, so thank you.**

 **Anyway enough from me, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The case ended with far too many bullets flying in Callen's opinion. Well no that wasn't true, it was more the specific bullet that flew way to close to Deeks' head that he didn't like. It took everything he had to stop himself from running to where the younger man had dropped, wanting to make sure he was alright. Damn these stupid feelings. Why did he have to have them? And even when the fighting was done, and he knew Deeks was okay. Knew he had only received a slight flesh wound, he still couldn't get the image of him almost being shot out of his head. It played on a loop as he lay down on his floor that night. Refusing to let him sleep. Because every time he tried to close his eyes, he didn't see the bullet miss. No his mind showed him what would have happened if the guy had been a better marksman, if Deeks had been just a few inches to the left. Showed him what it would be like to watch the man die, and every time he did his eyes were flung open with his breathing evaluated.

He couldn't cope with this. He needed to do something about these feelings. He wanted them to go away, but he knew that wasn't gonna happen. He wasn't stupid enough to think that if he ignored them they would disappear. So instead he would have to think of another way to deal with them. And as he lay on his back watching the shadow of the tree outside his window on the ceiling he remembered Sam's advice. Remembered him suggesting he tell him. That he tell Deeks, no Marty, what he felt for him. Would that help? The idea that maybe Marty felt the same, and that if he confessed his feelings, they could be together no matter the situation. That if they were more than just fuck bubbies he could be at his hospital bedside right now. That was a definite incentive to do as Sam suggested. The idea that he could sit beside the man he cared for, hold his hand as a way to confirm he was still there, still with him, he could see that helping in driving the nightmares away.

But then there was the other option. The one where Marty didn't feel the same. Where he distanced himself from him, or hell left the team because he had become emotionally involved. He didn't want that. He couldn't lose Marty from his life, just as much as he couldn't lose Deeks from the team. Was he really willing to risk it all, just for possibility of personal happiness?

He still didn't have any answers the next day when he went into work. Instead he sat at his desk staring at the empty one opposite him, half listening to the conversation between his partner and Kensi. It wasn't until Sam asked after Deeks, that he gave it his full attention too.

"The hospital say he's fine. He's being released later, I'm going to pick him up." Kensi replied smiling at Sam, though she was watching Callen out of the corner of her eyes. He had been even quieter than he normally was. She knew he was worried about Deeks, had seen him the day before after the shooter had been taken down. Had stood back as he rushed to her partners side, putting pressure on the wound on his shoulder with whispered words telling Deeks he was gonna be fine. And she had suddenly realised that Deeks wasn't the only one feeling more in their relationship. She had wanted to say something, but she didn't think the back of the ambulance was the place to have that conversation with her partner. And when they had gotten to the hospital there had been no time to talk. But she knew, now she knew. She just hoped the boys worked it out form themselves, and soon.

Callen heard her words, heard her say that Marty would be returning home later that day and he knew without a doubt he would be going round to the younger man's apartment that night. What he was going to do when he got there, he still didn't know. But he needed to see him. Needed to confirm for himself that he really was okay. With that plan in mind he started counting down the hours until he would see his lover once more.

* * *

Callen was sitting in his car outside of Marty's home, waiting for Kensi to leave. He had been waiting for the last two hours, but he didn't care. He would wait another two if he had to just to see him. Finally he saw the brunette make her way out of the building. He waited a moment longer, watching as she climbed into her car and drove away, before climbing out of his own. Time to go and see Marty, and see what he was gonna do when he did.

* * *

Deeks was just settling onto the couch, beer in one hand remote in the other. Okay, sure, he probably shouldn't be having the beer, but he didn't care. He needed something. The bullet had been too close for comfort in his mind, but hey, at least he was alive. He was just wondering what to watch when a knock came at his door. Standing he called out "I'm coming." He was pretty sure it was Kensi returning on some pretext saying she had forgotten something. It had taken a while for him to finally get rid of her. Because as much as he loved his partner, if he was gonna have company on his first evening home from hospital, he didn't want it to be her. No the one he really wanted to see was G, but he didn't hold out any hopes for that. I mean the guy hadn't visited him in hospital or anything. Okay sure, he had rushed to his side when the shooting had stopped, but Callen would have done that for anyone. It didn't mean anything. If only it did. Because during his stay in hospital he had realised a few home truths he had been hiding from. The main one was that he wanted a hell of lot more from G than he was currently getting. He wanted to date him, no matter how complicated that could be. Wanted to be his boyfriend, and not just his fuck buddy. But how the hell was he gonna go about telling that to the other man? Just how could he persuade him to take that step that they had agreed neither of them wanted when they had begun this… thing? And did he really want to give up what he had, in the hopes of gaining something more?

As he opened the door to find the man of his dreams standing there, he knew the answer to that question. It was a resounding no. Therefore without saying a word he grabbed G's shirt with his good arm, pulling him towards him so he could crush their lips together as he took a step back so they could both enter the apartment.

Callen had not expected to be pulled into a forceful and heated kiss the minute the door opened, but he couldn't find it in himself to be sorry that he was. In fact it took less than a second before his arms wrapped around the other man, pulling his body against his own as he turned them so that Marty was trapped between the wall and him. Trapped where he could press every part of himself against the younger man, so that while he kissed him, his body and hands could also determine that Marty was there, that he was alright, that he was back where he belonged. In Callen's arms.

Deeks groaned in pleasure as he felt G's hands pushing up under his shirt, arching his back and moaning for more contact. This was what he wanted right then. What he needed. The undeniable proof that G wanted him as much as he want G. The physical contact that allowed his mind to rest and his heart to soar.

Callen heard the groan and it caused his mind to return. Marty was injured and he had just pushed him against a wall. What the hell was he thinking? With that in mind he pulled back from the kiss, pulled his body away from the other mans, though only so there was inch between them.

"We shouldn't… we can't do this. You're injured." He finally managed to get out through heavy breaths.

"In the shoulder. I'm fine, G. I need this, I need you. Please?" Deeks replied opening his eyes and giving Callen his best puppy dog impression. There was no way he could allow the other man to step back now.

And Callen looking into his eyes knew there was no way he could refuse him anything. Therefore he nodded, before stepping fully away from Marty and holding out his hand to him. "Okay, but if you need us to stop, tell me. Deal?"

"Deal." Deeks replied taking the hand and allowing the older man to lead him to his room, allowed him to lead him to his bed, allowed him to undress him slowly, kissing and caressing his skin as he did so. There was no way he would be telling G to stop any time soon.

* * *

As Callen walked through the apartment, his hand in Marty's, he knew he had to make tonight special. He had to show Marty what he meant to him, show him how much he cared. Therefore when they entered the room he took Marty's face in his hands and kissed him gently. It was so different from the one they had shared in the hall. It was a kiss filled with caring and love. A sweet caress that yet, still held desire deep in its core. A kiss that still managed to keep the fire ignited between the two of them. He then proceeded to kiss Marty's jaw, moving round to his neck while his fingers deftly undid the buttons on his shirt.

Once the shirt was open, Callen's hands started to caress the skin beneath the material while his lips moved down to Marty's collar bone, and he couldn't stop himself from marking the uninjured side of it. Couldn't stop himself from branding the man with him as his in some small way. Once done, he straighten so he could carefully help Marty out of his shirt, making sure that he keep the material as far away from the bandaged shoulder as much as he could. Once it was gone, Callen just stood there, running his hands over Marty's chest paying particular attention to the places he knew he liked the most. Stroking round his nipples and along his ribs as if Marty was the most exquisite piece of art he had ever seen. And as he did so he couldn't stop the "beautiful" from falling quietly from his lips, his tone one of awe.

Deeks heard the word and his breath hitched and his heart rate increased. Because the way G had said that, the way he was looking at him… It wasn't the look you gave a quick fuck. It was the look you gave one you truly cared about. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the only one who had realised that this was more than just sex? Maybe G knew it too.

After a while Callen decided he had given Marty's chest enough attention. There was still the other half of his body to worship as well. Therefore without any preamble be dropped to his knees, his eyes level with waist band of Marty's sweats. He then slipped his fingers into them, slowly easing them down the body in front to him, kissing Marty's thighs as they were revealed while his fingers skimmed across the backs of his knees and calves. When the pants reached the floor, Callen carefully pulled them away as Marty lifted first one foot then the other. And when they were gone Callen ran his hands back up his legs. There was only one piece of clothing remaining on Marty's body, and he really felt it should go as well. Looking up so he could catch Marty's eyes with his own he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling the down his body to reveal the younger man's aching erection. Once the boxers too were gotten rid of, Callen did the only thing he wanted to do in his current position. He wrapped his lips around Marty's cock, slowly taking him all the way in before pulling back just as slowly.

At the feel of the warm mouth around his member Deeks threw his head back and moaned in please as his hands moved of their own accord to rest upon G's head. Pulling his eyes back down to the man on his knees in front of him Deeks could only watch as G made love to him with his lips and tongue. Watch as he took him in deep, only to return to tease his head. It was excruciatingly amazing, and he never wanted it to end. The feel of what G was doing to him, for no reason other than his enjoyment, it was fantastic. But however good it felt, there came a point where he needed more. Where he needed G.

"Please." He whispered down to the man before him, hoping he would understand what he was asking with that one word, because he wasn't sure he could say any more. Right then it took all he had to say that one.

Hearing that, Callen pulled off of Marty's cock and stood. "Lie down." he replied gently, while moving to the bedside table to grab the lube and condoms. And as he did so he quickly shed his own clothes.

Therefore it was barely a minute later that Deeks was joined by a naked Callen on his bed. He lay down on Marty's uninjured side, and pulled his leg up so he could reach underneath it. And as he kissed Marty sensually, he used his hand and fingers to prep him. Once he was ready, Callen moved so that he was lying between Marty's legs, his lips barely leaving the younger mans as he slowly pushed himself inside him. And that was how they continued. Kissing each other while Callen moved smoothly into and out of Deeks' body, the other man rocking his hips in the same rhythm. There was no obvious person in control, no it was not like that. It was instead them making love to each other, both expressing their feelings for the other without the walls which lay between them in the normal world. Because here they did not exist. In this place, a place of wonder and passion, there were no barriers between them. They were nothing but each other. Nothing but the feel of the others skin. Nothing but the sounds the other man as they both moved towards the peak of passion, as they both reached the elusive feeling of orgasm. And when they were done, they found themselves returning to the real world. But it was not the same as it had been before, something subtle had changed between them. And it was something good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Lic. Lu and Petunia3116** **for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So this is it the final chapter. I really want to thank you all for your support as I wrote this, and I hope you like the ending. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen was lying there, the only light being that that came through the window from the street outside. Not that he cared. No he could happily stay where he was for the rest of his life, in the somewhat eerie semi-darkness, and the reason for that was the mop of hair currently fast asleep on his chest. The hair he was gently carding his fingers through as he thought. What had happened between him and Marty that evening had shown him that once again Sam was right. He couldn't go on like this, he needed to tell Marty how he felt. Needed to take a chance that they could be something more, that his feelings could be returned. But how the hell was he to say it? I mean it wasn't like he could slip it into causal conversation at work, nor over a beer after the close of case. Not to mention what words to use. Callen had never been one for expressing himself verbally, he really hadn't had much experience in his life of people telling him their feelings, well unless having abuse screamed at him counted, and he really didn't think it did. Not in his current situation anyway.

Okay, so first he needed to work out what he was gonna say, before he even considered the when. It was just like when he went undercover, he needed to find the emotional G Callen's voice, then work out how to implement it into a situation. That made him feel much better, thinking of talking to Marty as an undercover op. A mission, one he had to succeed at. Because that was his job, and he did not fail at his job. Having this calming though in his mind he started to mull over phases in his mind, but thinking them in his head and saying them out loud were two very different things. And well, Marty was asleep and he knew nothing short of the end of world would wake him, well that or a call from Hetty. And he wasn't expecting the latter any time soon. Therefore he started to say the words out loud for the first time.

"Marty, I care for you. No that's crap." He muttered with a wince realising just how bland care was as a description, not to mention that it didn't truly reflect the feelings emotional G had for the younger man. So taking a deep breath he tried again.

"Marty. I think I'm falling in love with you. No, that's not right. I can't say that…" He shuddered at just the idea of saying the L word when he had no idea how the other man felt. Plus he really felt it was overkill. I mean he hadn't been even thinking about Marty this way for that long. So turning his mind over it he tried again.

"Marty, I know we said this thing between us was gonna be just about sex. But I want more… that's better… I want to be lovers in every sense. I want to hold you as you watch crap TV. I want to be there for you when you're hurt, I want you to be there for me when I'm hurt. I want a future with you Marty Deeks, I want to have the chance to fall in love with you…" thinking over the words he had just said he nodded to himself. "Yeah. That's it." and with that finally decided he found his eyes falling closed as he slipped into slumber with a smile on his face.

And as he did so Deeks lay on his chest his eyes wide open at what he had just heard G say.

* * *

The next morning Callen carefully extracted himself from the bed, trying to not to disturb the other occupant. Because while he had to go to work, Marty was off the next few days due to his injury. Might as well let the guy sleep in while he could, right? Moving quietly round the room, he collected up all his things, and turning back towards the bed he intended to drop a goodbye kiss on the sleeping head of the detective. But when he turned he found himself met by baby blue eyes smiling up at him.

"You should be asleep." He said trying to be stern even as he returned the smile Marty was giving him.

"I was, until my pillow decided to move." Deeks replied snuggling into the bed so that he was lying with his head where G's had been only moments ago. He had spent half the night awake trying to work out what to do with what he had overheard. His first thought had been to wake G and discuss it there and then, but he realised that probably wouldn't be the best plan. He didn't want G to know he had heard him practise his emotional declaration to him. Because he was well aware that if was one thing for the older man to say it while he thought he was asleep, a completely different story to say it when he was awake. No what he needed to do was create a perfect opportunity for G to say those words to him, or for him to say them to him. After all hearing what G had said had erased all the worries from his mind. G definitely felt the way he did. So why shouldn't he go first? After all the best way to gain secrets is to reveal your own first. It was one of the most fundamental rules of undercover. So instead of trying to thinking of a way to get G to talk, he had spent his time trying to work out how he wanted to tell the other man he wanted more too. It had taken a while but he had finally hit upon the perfect plan. Therefore with a nonchalance he didn't feel he spoke once more. "G, you got any plans for tonight?"

"Umm, no?" Callen replied his heart pounding slightly as he remembered what he had decided in the dead of the night. It had seemed so easy then, but now, faced with the light of day, and Marty's wide awake eyes he had to wonder if he could ever say the words he had planed in the darkness.

"Well, I was thinking… maybe I could cook us both dinner? I mean it's not like I have anything else to do all day, is it?" Deeks suggested hoping his words came out as casually as he wanted them to, and not as nervous as he suddenly felt about saying them. I mean cooking them both dinner was definitely a massive step away from the fuck buddy agreement they had made at the start of this… relationship?

"Sounds good. What time do you want me to come round?" Callen asked quickly agreeing. Dinner with Marty sounded like heaven to him. And it was definitely a step in the direction he wanted them to head.

"19:00 okay?" Deeks asked doing some quick math in his head as he worked out how much time the other man would need to get home and change after a day at work.

"Sure. I'll let you know if I get held up. Now go back to sleep." Callen answered before moving over to the bed and planting a kiss upon the younger man's lips. It wasn't one filled with passion as those they usually shared where, but more a kiss good morning and a promise of more later.

"Bye, G." Deeks said once there lips parted and the older man straightened from leaning over him.

"See you later, Marty. Sweet dreams." Callen replied making his way out of the bedroom door. And once he heard the outer door of his apartment open and close, Deeks responded to Callen's parting words.

"Oh, they will be."

With that he closed his eyes. He had time for a couple more hours rest before he hit the farmers market. Not to mention the shops to buy all he would need to make that evening everything he wanted it to be.

* * *

Callen had spent the day counting down the hours until 19:00. He had decided that he was gonna man up, and that night he was gonna say the words he needed to say to the younger man. That night he was gonna tell Marty exactly how he felt about him. It gave him a nervous energy that almost drove Sam and Kensi up the wall. In fact it got so bad in the afternoon that Sam insisted that they do some hand-to-hand training. Anything to stop G fidgeting every five seconds, or jumping up to get coffee, or go and make sure they didn't have a case. Sam thought he knew the cause of his friend's behaviour. Thought it was because the desk opposite him was empty and would be for at least the rest of the week. But that didn't stop it pissing him off. And if G continued like this for the next few days he might just be tempted to try and persuade Hetty to let Deeks back early, even if it was only on desk duty. At least he would be there for Callen to stare at and focus on. Anything for a little peace. But at present all he had was wearing his partner out so that he had no choice but to sit still, for at least half an hour.

Callen welcomed the change, it gave him a release to the tension in him, and something to focus on that wasn't what he was going to say to Marty, or how Marty was going to react to it. But as soon as he sat back down again he was fidgeting once more. Therefore it was three very relieved agents that almost ran out of the building at the end of their working day.

Callen had gone home, showered and changed into a pale blue shirt he may have borrowed from wardrobe, and now he was pulling up outside of Marty's building. Checking his watch he was pleased to see it was 18:58. He would arrived right on time.

* * *

Deeks was just putting the finishing touches to his kitchen table when the knock sounded on his door. Checking his watch he saw it was exactly 1900. He had to smile at the punctuality. Giving the kitchen one more glance he nodded to himself before leaving the room, turning out the lights as he did so.

"Hey G." He said pulling open the door and smiling at the man on the other side. His smile turned to one of appreciation as he ran his eyes over his body, taking note of the crisp shirt and tight fitting jeans. He was glad to see the obvious signs of effort of the older man. Made him know he wasn't the only one who knew this was a big deal. Though G had yet to see exactly how big. But he would, soon enough.

"Hey." Callen replied returning the smile and appraisal. Marty was wearing a black shirt, which was opened at the collar enough for him to see the edges of the love bite he had given the younger man the previous evening. The sight of his mark on him made the monster inside him purr in pleasure. Because it was obvious that Marty didn't mind showing the world he belonged to him. Or at least that was how he decided to interrupt it.

"Come in." Deeks responded waving the older man through the door before closing it behind him.

"Smells good. What we having?" Callen asked. He had been able to smell the delicious food from down the corridor. In fact it had taken him a while to realise that the smells were coming from the apartment he was visiting. He hadn't known Marty could cook. But there was no question of that fact now. Just another little thing he was learning about the man he hoped would be his lover.

"Lasagne. My mom's recipe." Deeks answered making his way towards the kitchen, not looking at G as he did so. He hoped he hadn't gone overboard. The idea that maybe what he had planned was too much had only now entered his head, when it was far too late to change anything. Well only one way to find out if this was gonna crash and burn. With that in mind he took a deep breath before leading G into the kitchen.

Callen had been to Marty's apartment enough to know he didn't have a separate dining room, so he wasn't at all surprised when the other man led him to the kitchen. What he was surprised about was the fact it seemed to be dark. Why were the lights off? But as soon as he moved to the doorway and Marty entered the room he found his answer. Because the room wasn't in darkness. No it was lit by the soft lights over the stove, and the two candles that were burning on the table. A table that was laid with a table cloth and cutlery, plates and glasses for two. Not to mention the single rose sitting in a vase at the centre. He would have to have been a complete idiot not to see that this was a romantic meal for two. To see that Marty hadn't just invited a friend and casual sex partner over for dinner, but instead had invited someone he was romantically involved with. Well that certainly settled his residual nerves. Because there was no way he could be reading this wrong. This had to mean that Marty wanted more too… right?

"This okay?" Deeks asked as he watched G take in his overblown romantic gesture. He was suddenly seeing it through another's eyes, and he was starting to regret it. The rose was definitely a step too far right? What the hell was he thinking?

"It's perfect." Callen replied smiling as he lifted his head from the table arrangement and his eyes met Marty's once more.

"Good. Well dinner is pretty much ready, so take a seat. Do you want a beer, wine, I think I have some whiskey somewhere?" Deeks rattled off turning back to the kitchen cupboards as if he was going to search for the elusive spirit.

"I'm fine with a beer." Callen responded chuckling to himself at how flustered Marty seemed. He was rather adorable like that. Hmm, maybe he would have to try and find other ways to fluster the man, in their future together… If they had a future together.

"One beer coming right up." Deeks answered moving to the fridge and grabbing couple of cold ones from it. He place them both of the table, before going to the oven and grabbing the lasagne out of it, kicking the door shut as he did so. It was hard carrying the dish when the weight was mainly on his right hand, but he managed to get it to the table without dropping it, or doing himself serious harm. So that was a win. Once there he dished it up for the both of them before taking the sit opposite G's.

They both sat in silence for the first few minutes. Eating the food Deeks had prepared. Callen decided after the first bite that he really liked this side of the other man. He had a feeling he would be eating a lot better in the future – hopefully. Sam would be happy.

Deeks for his part was taking the time to calm down and find his equilibrium. I mean they still needed to talk, even if he had said without words exactly what he was feeling for the older man. They still needed to say it. For everyone's peace of mind. Therefore after five minutes of silence he finally found himself calm enough to speak.

"G, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay." Callen replied, thinking (hoping) that he knew what was coming, preparing himself to say the words he had been practising in his head throughout the day. Ready to confess his feeling to the one sitting across from him.

"I don't want to be your sex buddy anymore." Deeks said, frowning slightly at the words. They weren't the ones he had planned to say, but he had chickened out at the last minute. So this was gonna have to do.

"Oh?" Callen asked raising his eyebrow at the words. He had not expected them, and was rather intrigued about where Marty was going with this.

Deeks took one more deep breath before replied "No. I want to be your boyfriend." Staring deep into G's eyes as he did so.

"Is that so?" Callen asked with a smirk, not being able to pass up the chance at taking the mickey out of Marty. He doubted he ever would. But when the eyes staring at him turned into a glare he decided that now would be a good time to say something more profound, or at least something…

"That's good. Cos I want you to be my boyfriend too." he replied before reaching across the table and taking Marty's hand in his own as he continued. "I have feelings for you Marty, feelings that I'm pretty sure could turn into love, given the chance." Okay so they weren't the words that he had practised, but they worked just as well. If not better he decided when he saw the wide smile spread across the face of the man who had been haunting his dreams, both sleeping and waking, of late.

"Me too, G. me too." Deeks whispered not being able to stop the elation from showing on his face. Not that he wanted to. He and G had just taken that step to something more. And he couldn't wait to see where that path lead them.

At Marty's words Callen got up from his chair and moved around the table so he was kneeling beside the younger man. Once there he gently took his face in his hands and kissed him with all the feelings he had. A kiss that was returned with equal favour. And if that one kiss turned into two and then turned into many, they were both happy with that. Just as they were both happy to forget their dinner as they made their way to Deeks' bedroom to consummate their new found relationship. Though they did have the presence of mind to blow out the candles first.

Once on the bed they carefully removed each other's clothes, kissing and touching like it was the first time, because in a way it was. It was the first time of the rest of their lives. Because this was it for them. They may not have been looking for it, and had certainly thought they didn't want it, but they had it now. And they weren't going to let anything take away from them. They would hold tight to this connection for as long as they could. Because together they were stronger, better, happier, and it was all they never asked for and more. It was everything they had never knew they dreamed of, until now. Now they couldn't imagine a world without the other. Couldn't imagine a world without the one they loved.

It was the perfect ending of what had been, and an even better beginning of what was to come.

THE END

* * *

 **And that's it, I hope you liked it. I would just like to thank those of you who have followed, favoured and reviewed once more. You are all awesome. Until next time my loves…**


End file.
